micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Vlasynia
|anthem = "Our nation" |location = Capital city of Divellis is shown in purple. Districts are shown in red. Municipalities are shown in blue. Autonomous districts are shown in light red. Autonomous municipalities are shown in light blue. Subject nations and dependencies are shown in green. The Kingdom of Romania in Sarandë is not shown. A detailed, interactive map can be found here |capital = Divellis |largest_city = |hos_name = 2017-2018; 2018-Present Denis I |head of state = Despot |languages = Vlasynian, Romanian, Latin |religions = Orthodox |demonym = Vlasynian |government = Despotic Monarchy |established = -Independence: 21 December 2017/99 A.G.U -Union with Dartiria: 21 June 2018/99 A.G.U -Dartira declares independence and Vlasynia's independence is restored: 23 August 2018/99 A.G.U |area = 14.75 km2 5.69 sq mi |population = 11 |currency = Vlasynian Leu (Unofficial) Romanian Leu (Official) Vessina Lira (Legal tender but not often used) |nat_food = |nat_drink = |nat_animal = |pat_saint = St. Andrew |domain = .vl (Proposed) |calling_code = +40 |date_format = dd/mm/yyyy |time_zone = VST (UTC+1:30) Summer (DST): VDST (UTC+2:30) |notes = |web = https://micronations.wiki/wiki/Vlasynia (MicroWiki Page) }} The Despotate of Vlasynia '(or Vlasynian Despotate) is a self-declared ''de facto independent state with little to no international/UN recognition (it is de jure considered part of Romania and Turkey); Because of that, it is often referred to as a micronation. It was created and ruled by Denis of House Vlăsceanu. It was officially established on 21 December 2017/99 AGU, with the signing of the Official Declaration of Independence by Denis, even though alliances and diplomatic relations had been initiated 5 days before this. On 21 June 2018/99 AGU, Vlasynia became a federal subject of Vlasynia-Dartiria upon its formation and one month later, on 21 July 2018/99 AGU, when the United Republic of Vlasynia-Dartiria was formed, Vlasynia stopped being a federal subject. Also, Denis stopped ruling this individual nation, since he became one of the Presidents of the United Republic. However, on the 23 August 2018/99 AGU, after the reformed nation of Dartiria peacefully split from Vlasynia-Dartiria, Vlasynia was restored as an independent nation. Ever since 8 January 2018/99 AGU, Vlasynia has been a member of the League of Micronations. It is one of the League's founding members. As a result, it is part of the League's Security Council (alongside Alimia, Egan, Ticrenium, New Rizalia, United Imperial Empire, Libertia, Agelonia and Laurencia) with Despot Denis having served as the League's second President for a one-year term, between January 8 2018 and January 8 2019. Vlasynia is also one of the founding members of the Reformed Intermicronational Confederation, with Despot Denis having been its President between the July 6 2019 and the July 22 2019. Nowadays it is part of the RiC's Court of Justice. Between 21 January 2019/100 A.G.U and 20 July 2019/100 A.G.U Vlasynia was the overlord of the Divellian Union, with the Kingdom of North-East Bucharest and the Grand Principality of Paque as its junior partners. It was succeeded by the Union of Vlasynian States, with Denis as its founder and current Secretary General. Also Vlasynia, alongside Libertia, are the founders of the League of Romanian Micronations, with Denis as its first and current President. Vlasynia is currently the official successor of the Empire of Enok and also considers itself to be the official successor and current incarnation of the Kingdom of Romania. '''History Prelude Sometime in November 2017/98 AGU, Denis-Mihai Vlăsceanu from Bucharest, Romania, discovered the existence of an abandoned village, called Alexandru I. Cuza, located about 30 km east of Bucharest, in the Calarasi County of Romania. Once the discovery was made, he immediately declared the desire of owning the village, as well as the territories around it. Then, at the beginning of December 2017/99 AGU, he had the idea of creating a micronation in the area. On December 15 he assumed the pseudo-name "Mihai Vlasiu"; However, Denis wanted the national day to be on a special day in December, apart from Christmas Eve, Christmas or New Year. So he decided to create it on the 21st of December, which corresponds with the winter solstice. And so, on the night of 20 December 2017/99 AGU, Denis wrote the Official Declaration of Independence and the next day he signed it, officially making Vlasynia independent from Romania. Beginning Period On 8 January 2018/99 AGU, Vlasynia became a member of the League of Micronations. It has been part of the LoMN's Security Council (Vlasynia, Alimia, Ticronvidia, Egan, New Rizalia, the United Imperial Empire, Libertia, Agelonia and Laurencia). On 21 March 2018/99 AGU, Despot Denis I, alongside President Petru Craciunoiu of Libertia, founded the League of Romanian Micronations. He is the League's current President, while Petru is the League's current Vice-President. S.W.A.B Period On 1 June 2018/99 AGU, Despot Denis, together with his father, visited Alexandru I. Cuza and his other claimed territories for the first time. To his disappointment, he found out that a group of people have been legally owning the area for quite some time. Because of that, he wasn't able to assert his control over there so he left. After returning back home, he officially abandoned all of his claims over the village of Alexandru I. Cuza and the surrounding land claims of the Tamaduianca and Manciulesti Forests, as well. As a result, Vlasynia was left with with no Mainland or Capital. This event started the S.W.A.B Period ("S'oul '''W'ithout '''A B'ody" Period) (Romanian/Vlasynian: Perioada "Spirit Fara Corp"). The S.W.A.B Period officially came to an end on 2 July 2018/99 AGU, when Despot Denis went to the Angels' Island/Mill Lake Island (Romanian: ''Insula Ingerilor/Insula Lacul Morii), occupied a piece of land there and also established his new capital: Enok, on said land. The end of the S.W.A.B Period also directly lead to the beginning of the Vlasynian Empire. '''Vlasynia-Dartiria On 21 June 2018/99 AGU Despot Denis I and Co-Emperor Sweyn Hardeknud of Dartiria agreed to unite their nations into one, thus the State Union (Empire) of Vlasynia-Dartiria was born. As a result, Vlasynia became a federal subject of the larger state, with Denis still being Despot of Vlasynia. Also both Denis and Sweyn became the leaders of the Federal Central Government, assuming the titles of Emperors. On 21 July 2018/99 AGU Vlasynia-Dartiria replaced its federal system with a centralized one, made the transition from a monarchy to a democratic republic and changed its name to: "United Republic of Vlasynia-Dartiria". As a result, Vlasynia and Dartiria officially united their lands and thus, stopped being federal subjects and also stopped being governed individually by Denis and Sweyn, respectively, since they both assumed the title of "Presidents". Independence restored, the Vlasyno-Dada War, the 'September Gains' and further expansion On 23 August 2018/99 AGU, due to internal disagreements of multiple natures, the leaders of Dartiria (Andrei Rusu and Sweyn Hardeknud) decided to split themselves and their reformed nation (the Revolutionary Republic of Dartiria) from the United Republic, thus ending Vlasynia-Dartiria's two-months-and-two-days existence and restoring the Despotate of Vlasynia as an independent nation. On 26 August 2018/99 AGU, Vlasynia occupied and annexed a portion of the Romanian town of Moineşti, establishing the Moineşti Autonomous Commune. Immediately after the fact, Denis was sent an ultimatum by the Emperor of a local micronation called the Dada Empire. Emperor Sergiu I of Dada told him to hand over the newly-acquired land or face war. Denis chose the latter. The ensuing conflict would be known as the Vlasyno-Dada War. After just 5 minutes of fighting, however, the war was won by Vlasynia and Dada became a Vlasynian puppet state until its dissolution on the 30th of November 2018/99 AGU. On 30 August 2018/99 AGU, a municipality named Deleni City (what would later become Divellis) was established, centred around Denis' residence. Afterwards, Denis moved Vlasynia's Capital from Enok City to Deleni City, so he could better administrate his country from home. As a result, Enok City was downgraded to a regular settlement and was renamed to "Fort Canis". At the same time, however, it became the new District Capital of the Bucharester Territories District. On 01 September 2018/99 AGU, as a result of a treaty signed with several other Bucharester micronations, Vlasynia gained a large amount of land in Bucharest, with the Lacul Morii, Ghencea and Dobroeşti Provinces becoming part of the Bucharester Territories District. This event was known as "The September Gains". On the same day, the protectorates of Tei and Paque were established. On 24 October 2018/99 AGU, Vlasynia changed its flag to its current design. On 16 November 2018/99 AGU, the Flodor Protectorate was established. On 28 November 2018/99 AGU, both the Flodor and Tei Protectorates expanded their borders, while on the next day they united to form the State of Flodor-Tei. On 30 November 2018/100 AGU, the Dada Empire was dissolved. Also Platan was established as Vlasynia's second non-autonomous Municipality, with Denis' older brother and Crown Prince Andrei Vlăsceanu having become its Lord Mayor. On 14 December 2018/100 AGU, the State of Flodor-Tei changed its name to the "North East State". Between 30 November 2018/99 AGU and 21 January 2019/100 AGU, Flodor-Tei (and later the NES) engaged in several territorial expansions to its north, south and west. On 6 December 2018/100 AGU, Bucşeneşti was established as Vlasynia's third non-autonomous Municipality. On 25 December 2018/100 AGU, the Milcoiu Autonomous District was established, with Milcoiu City as the District Capital. Also the Roşu Province (Formerly the Dudu Province) was added to the Bucharester Territories District and the Dobroeşti Province expanded its borders outside of its initial territory on the Dobroeşti Island. On 31 December 2018/100 AGU, Denis decided to better reorganize his lands outside of Bucharest. As a result, the Teleajen and Trenari Districts united with the newly-added Lipăneşti City to form the Lipăneşti Autonomous District. Similarly, 2 more regions were added to the Moineşti Autonomous Commune and together they formed the Moineşti Autonomous Municipality. The Divellian Union On 21 January 2019/100 AGU, the North-East State and the Paque Protectorate transitioned from republics to monarchies, becoming the Kingdom of North-East Bucharest and the Grand Principality of Paque, respectively, with Denis having become the monarch of both nations at the same time. The resulting personal union came to be known as The Divellian Union, with Vlasynia as the leading nation and the NEB and Paque as the junior partners. On 20 July 2019/100 AGU, the Kingdom of North-East Bucharest and the Grand Principality of Paque were merged to form the Vlasynian Protectorate in Bucharest, which is a semi-independent protectorate, in a personal union under Vlasynia. This action dissolved the Divellian Union and led to the formation of the Union of Vlasynian States, The Reformed Intermicronational Confederation Vlasynia is one of the founding members of the Reformed Intermicronational Confederation, with Despot Denis having been its President twice; his first term was between 6 July 2019 and 22 July 2019, and the second one started on 04 December 2019 and will last until 04 April 2020. Denis was also part of the RiC's Court of Justice between 22 July 2019 and 04 December 2019. 'The Realistic Reforms' On 09 September 2019/100 AGU, Despot Denis enacted a series of reforms, collectively known as: "The Realistic Reforms" (Romanian: "Reformele Realiste"), with the intention of realistically organizing Vlasynia's controlled land, population and citizens. The Reforms consisted of the Municipalities of Platan, Bucşeneşti and almost all of Divellis, as well as large portions of the Moineşti and Greenfield Auonomous Municipalities, Lipăneşti City and Milcoiu City having had their sovereignty officially ceded from Vlasynia to Romania. As a result, Vlasynia lost about 1.76 km2 of land in total and almost all of the 8880 people that had previously been living inside the nation's borders. Despite this, the Reforms were ultimately beneficial and necessary, since none of the 8880 aforementioned residents had citizenship or were even aware of Vlasynia's existence. After the whole ordeal, it was revealed that Vlasynia's total population was 11 people. Flag and coat of arms The Vlasynian flag has two blue bands, one at the top and the other one at the bottom of the flag, a large black band in the middle of the flag and two yellow bands, each one between the red band and the upper blue band, respectively the lower blue band. Also. in the middle of the whole thing there is the Coat of Arms of the Vlăsceanu Dynasty. The top blue band stands for the beautiful Vlasynian sky, the bottom one stands for the rivers, seas and oceans close to the nation. The yellow bands stand for a bright future for the nation and its people. The black band was taken from the color scheme of the Vlăsceanu Coat of Arms. Also, in the middle of the flag there is the Coat of Arms of the Vlăsceanu Family and it symbolizes House Vlăsceanu (and more specifically, Denis) ruling Vlasynia. The flag was initially conceived to have the same colours as Romania's flag, even though Vlasynia's flag has different shades of red, yellow and blue. When it was last changed on October 24 2018, the red band in the middle was recoloured to black, in order to represent the influence of the Vlăsceanu family. It has been redesigned three times since its creation. The first time was on 8 January 2017, when the banner was first introduced, darker shades of red, yellow and blue were added and the proportion of the flag was changed. The second time was on 9 January 2017, when the proportions and the shades of red, yellow and blue were restored. The banner, however, was kept (even though it suffered minor changes). The third time was on 24 October 2018, when the central red band was replaced by a black band, the ratio of the flag was changed from 5:9 to 2:3 and the Denisian Divellion was replaced by the Coat of Arms of the Vlăsceanu Family. Timeline Etymology The name "Vlasynia" is composed of two parts: "Vlas" and "-ynia". The term "Vlas" comes from the Vlasceanu Dynasty, the current ruling dynasty in Vlasynia, while the meaning of the suffix "-ynia" is not a precise one. The term "Vlăsceanu" comes from the toponymic term "Vlaşca" and the toponymic suffix "-eanu". Territories and claims The Vlasynian State is comprised of multiple pieces of land, all of them being enclaved within Romania. The current administrative-territorial system was established on July 2 2018/99 AGU. There are four main types of administrative-territorial divisions: Districts, Municipalities, Autonomous Districts and Autonomous Municipalities. In the past there used to be another type of administrative-territorial division: the Commune. It was exactly like a Municipality in all aspects but name. The only example of that was the Moineşti Autonomous Commune, but this type of unit ceased to exist when the aforementioned Moineşti Autonomous Commune was reorganised into the Moineşti Autonomous Municipality on 31 December 2018/100 AGU. There are currently the following units: Diplomatic relations Current Former Recognition Vlasynia is recognized by the following nations (U.N members, Nations partially recognized/not recognized by U.N): * North-Western Confederation * Grand Duchy of Alimia * Tekronvidia * PaLsian Federation * Banana Republic of Egan * Sancti Imperii ex Skywalkistan * United Empire of Duggania * Federation of Fornelos * Kingdom of Alanland * Libertia * Republic of Agelonia * Kingdom of United Counties (Rabbistan) * Republic of New Emersonac City * Empire of Romecantis * Kingdom of Apachiland * Principality of Greater Princia * Terrexa * United Empire of Laurencia * United Imperial Empire * Nerland * Republic of Galiria * Republic of Istriei * Kingdom of Ikonia * Grand Duchy of Duschvaria * Nottingham Woods * Vercian Republic * Federal Chempin Republic * Plushunia * City State of Vessina Vlasynia also recognizes the following nations (U.N members, Nations partially recognized/not recognized by U.N): * North-Western Confederation * Grand Duchy of Alimia * Sancti Imperii ex Skywalkistan * PaLsian Federation * Banana Republic of Egan * United Empire of Duggania * Federation of Fornelos * Tekronvidia * Kingdom of Alanland * Libertia * Republic of Agelonia * Kingdom of United Counties (Rabbistan) * Republic of New Emersonac City * Empire of Romecantis * Kingdom of Apachiland * Principality of Greater Princia * Terrexa * United Empire of Laurencia * United Imperial Empire * Nerland * Republic of Galiria * Republic of Istriei * Kingdom of Ikonia * Grand Duchy of Duschvaria * Nottingham Woods * Vercian Republic * Federal Chempin Republic * Plushunia * City State of Vessina * Republic of Molossia * Principality of Seborga * Free Republic of Liberland * Principality of Sealand *Principality of Hutt River *Principality of Sabovia *Conch Republic *Verd'landian Republic of Vladislavia *Freetown Christiania *Republic of Saugeais *Aerican Empire *Republic of Whangamomona *Akhzivland *Republic of Abkhazia *Republic of South Ossetia *Republic of Artsakh (Nagorno-Karabakh) *Sovereign Military Order of Malta *State of Palestine *Republic of Kosovo *Pridnestrovian Moldavian Republic (Transnistria) *Republic of Somaliland *Sahrawi Arab Democratic Republic *Crimea (as part of Russia) Vlasynia doesn't recognize the following nations (U.N members, nations partially recognized/not recognized by U.N): * Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus (as Cypriot territory) 'Abbreviations and other terms' I.D.R = Individual Diplomatic Relations; These are the kind of diplomatic relations that are established strictly between two distinct nations and are formed independently from any organisation or group. This type of diplomatic relations includes, but is not limited to: alliances, mutual recognition, formal diplomatic interactions; V.S.T = Vlasynian Standard Time V.D.S.T = Vlasynian Daylight Saving Time A.G.U = After the Great Union. It refers to the years being measured according to the Neo-Romanian Calendar (used only in Vlasynia) around the epoch of said calendar (the Great Union Day of 1 December 1918: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Great_Union_Day) Category:Micronations Category:Romanian Micronations Category:European Micronations Category:European micronations Category:Micronations in Europe Category:Vlasynia Category:Monarchies Category:Absolute Monarchies Category:Absolute monarchies Category:Despotic Nations